Fae
Description The fae are a race of tiny beings, no more than four or five inches high. They are generally androgynous, slightly simian and possessed of slightly greyed skin, with large eyes and small tendrils emerging from their wild hair. They have a set of doubled small wings with which they can fly or hover, and sharp but miniscule teeth. The exception to this are the Elder Fae, who appear just like tiny, winged humans with distinct genders. All possess excellent night vision, as well as two sets of arms. Society The Fae are a secretive race, and they favour stealth, mostly coming out at night, when most other races are asleep or not perceptive enough to see the tiny beings scurrying and flitting about in the dark. They typically form loose tribes or packs, mostly of companions or those they know very well. They make miniature villages or nests hidden away in hollow logs, in caves, or forests, and live very simply. However, Fae also have the habit of leaving the harsh natural enviorns for more comfortable and easier lives -namely, in the houses of other races. Typically living in mouseholes, in the walls, or underground below the dwelling, a group of Fae or a lone faerie may stay for decades or centuries, taking small bits of crumbs and lost items to hoard away. Hoarding is the typifying trait of the Fae. They are similar to crows or magpies in that anything thrown away, dropped, or generally left unattended about their habitat is considered fair game. A single faerie might amass a collection of odds and ends in a pile the size of a small child. A group could fill a family dwelling with all the things they collect. Interestingly, they place value very curiously. A gold coin might be worth the same as a bit of twine, or a silver ring the same as a lost doll. Fae, though a loose society, have one iron-clad rule. There is a particular code of honor among them that is fiercely upheld, centered around reciprocation in all things and loyalty to locale. While dropped or unwanted things are fair game, any member of the 'galumphing big folk' who leaves a gift of food, treasure, or even something as simple as a handmade knick-knack will be given a gift back. This might entail something 'of equal value' (which might be anything, given the peculiar inconsistencies of Fae with ideas of worth), or the faerie/Fae doing a bit of simple work about the house. A very particular and curious trading system is taking children's lost baby or milk teeth and leaving coins or small toys in exchange. Unknown to the generally delighted children, Fae need more calcium than most races, and eat the teeth they hoard. They also eat bones, typically those of small animals. This code of honor, however, also works in negative situations. Destroying a Fae dwelling, whether purposefully or accidentally, will garner intense hatred and sometimes lifelong grudges, entire clans of Fae dedicated almost solely to making the perpetrator absolutely miserable. Given their small size and fragility, one might consider them no threat, but even a single riled faerie can be a nuisance, or even outright dangerous. They will go about at night and steal important items, put insects in beds, litter the floor with tacks, or even make traps, which might range from annoying to incredibly dangerous. Besides their code, the Fae are united by the Elder Fae, who act as spiritual and tribal leaders. Though Fae are innately magical, most cannot use it much besides little tricks and cantrips. Elder Fae are the exception, and tend to be mages of some skill, especially considering they have centuries or even millennia to perfect their arts. Culture Racial Templates Primary Attributes: ST Max 10 Toughness Max 10 Starting ST/Tough is 5 Advantages: Flight 10xp Nightvision 4xp +2 Arms 10xp Disadvantages: Small (ST bonus is considered to be 1, Agi on ground is considered 2, Fae-sized weapons do 1d3+SB/DexB) 12xp Total: 12xp Category:Races